


Arf, arf, arf!

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, pa-floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: If the barking doesn't stop...





	Arf, arf, arf!

**Author's Note:**

> RS24hr challenge prompt: "whatever you think you heard, you didn’t hear right. It’s not what it sounded like.“ Bonus words: wand, handcuffs, stuck, "it doesn’t fit”


End file.
